Nothing Like A Hug
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Tyina and Cassie get caught after doing something they shouldn't have, it's up to Shocks to calm them down. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story by guestsurprise, who owns Tyina, Gena, Titania, Cassie, and Ultimate Feedback (Shocks). I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise permission to use them. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Nothing Like A Hug**

Tyina and Cassie knew they were in trouble! They had stowed away on Shocks' ship to see what Plumbers headquarters looked like and they knew they weren't supposed to go. Now they were on the run from Shocks.

"You two come back here!" He called. But the girls kept running.

"He's gonna be so mad that we did that!" Cassie gasped as she ran away from him. She then ran into Sasha and caused Sasha to bump her head on the wall.

"Ow! What's going on?!" Sasha asked as she rubbed her head. Now Cassie face-palmed even more!

"Great! Now Sasha's mad at us too! Could this day be any worse?!" Cassie yelled in frustration.

"Cassie, calm down, I'm not angry!" Sasha called out, but Cassie and Tyina were too far away. She smirked to herself and decided to talk to her a bit later when she was calmer. Meanwhile, they were almost to Cassie's room when they saw Shocks jump in front of them.

"Alright, you two, now calm down…stop running for a second. I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, as he walked closer to them. But both girls shook their heads and dove in between in his legs to get to Cassie's room.

"Whoa! Hey! What are you doing?!" Shocks yelped, very surprised at their desperate move. He turned around and saw both girls run in the room and he could hear locks being put on the door as well as the moving of furniture. He smirked and then decided to get in another way. He ran down the stairs and outside.

Meanwhile Cassie and Tyina were breathing heavily.

"Ok! So basically we snuck into headquarters, watched the Plumbers, and we even got to speak with Magister Tennyson! Best day ever, but now we're in serious trouble because we weren't supposed to be there!" Cassie panicked.

"I have an idea, we can either run away for two days and send a sorry note or we can skip town and come back when we are adults!" Tyina said as she tried to draw out a map.

"I like that idea! Yes! Skipping town!" Cassie smiled in triumph.

"Oooorrrrrr you can talk to a certain alien and get this little misunderstanding cleaned up?" Another voice chuckled. Both girls spun around and saw Shocks crouched in their window on all fours.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S HERE!" Cassie belted. She ran to try to move all the furniture from the door, but it was no use. Shocks laughed as he entered into the room and began to corner the panicking girls.

"Will you two calm down and c'mere!?" He laughed as he made a grab for Tyina.

"No! Leave us alone! We're sorry! We're sorry!" Tyina begged as she moved out of the way just in time. Shocks just shook his head and continued to chase them, signaling that either way, this Conductoid was going to get them.

"This is the worse day ever!" Cassie gasped as she then tripped and fell onto the ground. Shocks almost had her, but Tyina played her wild card and threw some ropes at him. They had a ball at the end so it tied him up pretty well.

"What the-…what's this?! Let me out of this!" Shocks called as he struggled with the ropes. "C'mon you two, you can't just run away and leave! Everything is alright! Magister Tennyson said that you two were very adorable actually," he chuckled. Both girls looked at each other and then looked down in shame.

"No Shocks…we knew better than to get on your ship. We just wanted to visit Plumbers headquarters!"

"Well, I think you both learned your lesson since both Gena and Titania had a good talk with you two when we got back. Now c'mon, untie me!" He whined. He was perfectly capable of snapping the ropes but he decided to wait it out a bit. Both girls looked at each other and then at him. He could see they were still nervous.

"Look, I forgive you…there is nothing to fear."

"Maybe we should let him go after we clear the stuff from the doorway, that way we can still escape if need be!" Cassie said softly. But she was then grabbed by his antennas and Tyina was grabbed by his tail. They watched in horror as he snapped the ropes from his lower body and he was still working on his upper body. He couldn't use his hands so he pinned both girls to the wall with his broad chest and antennas while he got his arms free.

"You were saying?" He smirked. Both of them gasped and closed their eyes in fear, but all they felt were gentle pecks on their foreheads. He then got his hands free and held them in his arms. Both girls could hear his heartbeat.

"Now calm down, you two mischief makers. Everything is fine!" He chuckled as he gently ran his hands through their hair. They snuggled into his embrace and after a few moments, they all made their way back down to the kitchen. Cassie was now so much happier until she saw Sasha had a small bandage where she hit her head earlier. She smiled at Cassie, but Cassie felt terrible all over again!

"Cassie…" Sasha began.

"Uh…I uh…gotta go!" Cassie panicked and ran out the door!

Sasha put her hands on her hips and she called out just like her sister Rachel did once with Cassie.

"Cassie Carraba! Just you wait! You can't avoid me forever!" Sasha called out playfully. "But now I just have to wait for the right moment," she said to herself as she thought about how she was going to calm down this skittish young girl.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Cassie has had a rough day and now she's avoiding Sasha because of the accident. Can Sasha get Cassie back to the mansion and calm her down? Who knows? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**To everyone: There will be a sequel to this one, so be on the lookout!**

**Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
